The Mysterious Life of Tom Riddle
by SillyLittleWitch02
Summary: This is a story where it will show you how Tom Riddle turns into Voldemort as his life passes by. I made a mistake where I added his dad in but don't worry Tom still goes to an orphanage. Hope you enjoy this story.


Chapter 1  
  
This story took place in a small village. A village that was vary heartless and had  
seen very little of the sun. A village full of hatred and death that one could almost feel the fear of every person. It was dark and cold outside the wind was crying as it came over the roof top of the house. No one was home no one except for a little boy who was about 6 years old. He was a very scrawny boy, he looked as if he hasn't eaten for days. He had dark red eyes but sometimes they turned black when he didn't feel anything inside himself, and he had the similarities of a snake. The boy was looking into the fireplace. He felt the heat of it. The house was very cold and it was also old. He had a mother and a father, but his mother had died giving birth to him. So now he lives with his father which he hates vary much, because he knows what he had done to his mother, he knew very well that she used to be a witch and his father had not known. He left her to give birth to the boy and not care, now he only feels hatred through his father. Everyday the boy stays at home doing chores or just finding something to do. He had a friend named Lucifer. Lucifer used to come over to the house, because the boy's father would sometimes be out drinking and leave his son all alone in the house. One day Lucifer and the boy were planning what to do with the boys father.   
" I wish we had some magic like your mother did Tom. " Said Lucifer   
Tom, that was his name, how much he hated that name. His mother had given him that name so he had to take it.   
" Please don't call me Tom you know how much I despise that name. "   
" Oh yeah sorry about that, but what about your father? What are we going to do about him? " .  
On the face of Tom a sneer came over him as he thought about it.   
" Just let me think about it and don't worry I'll find a way, you'll see." He said.  
With that they laughed a hideous laugh, full of hatred and death rolled in one together.   
A couple days later Tom had been mostly alone, as usual his father has been ignoring him as much as possible. One night when Tom's father came home from being out from drinking. He found Tom and Lucifer sitting together near the fireplace just talking. Tom's father came up to Lucifer and said pointing at him with a finger, " What is he doing here? I thought, I told you Tom, no strangers in the house." and with those last words he grabbed Lucifer by the neck of his shirt and threw him out of the door without any explanations. Tom was so angry. He swelled up beat read and that's when he finally snapped in half and started yelling.  
" Why did you do that? What gave you the reason to throw him out? He's a friend of mine and you just threw him out without saying good-bye. How dare you grab my friend and throw him out." With that his father said,  
" Don't you give me that attitude boy. You're just like your mother. Always looking for explanations. I don't know how I could've ever loved that witch."   
With that Tom was frozen in place, his mouth open wide. Now he was really mad and just looked at his father with a face that was very serious. With that his father took a step back, but Tom just kept on staring at him. His father suddenly felt something pushing on his stomach. The last thing Tom's father noticed was that he had crashed into the wall.   
Tom just stood there numb struck looking at his father. He had no intention to hurt him or do anything like this. He looked at his father seeing that some blood was coming out through the side of his fathers head. He suddenly screamed and started crying. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have no where to go. He didn't know any relatives at all. He heard nothing of his father side of the family and he didn't know his mother's side neither because his father had no intention to get along with them at all. Tom just started to say,  
" What will I do. Where would I go?"   
He looked up at the ceiling tears still forming around his eyes. " Mother I wish you were here instead of him" he said pointing to his father. Suddenly he heard something, something was coming inside the house. He heard it coming closer and closer until it was at the door.   
The door handle was turning very slowly...it made a creaking sound. Tom finally got the nerve to move and hide. He looked around the room as fast as he could trying to find a place. There was a closet cabinet, some chairs, tables, fireplace, window and something caught his eye. The person had thrown open the door. Tom was running as fast as he could to the closet cabinet, since he was small and scrawny it was easy for him to fit inside.   
Once inside the cabinet he heard the person yell " Oh my god what happened here?"   
Tom heard the person turn the other way and go out the door slamming it hard. The footsteps were dying off and Tom had thought that someone was going to hear his heartbeat. It kept on thudding every second and he thought that someone was going to discover him. He got out of the closet and closed the door. He looked over at his father and saw that he was whiter than usual. Suddenly Tom had an idea of running away and never returning. While he was thinking, he was day dreaming about what he was about to do, he did hear the door open. Suddenly someone started to scream and they said,   
" What have you done to your father little boy?" Tom was numb struck he didn't know what to do.   
Tom didn't know who the person was, but he didn't care he just wanted to run. He wanted to run away. Away from his problems so he started to head out the door before the man could catch him but suddenly he heard other people behind him. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt it was a man twice his size.   
" Hold it there sunny we can't let you go no where at the time." said the guy.   
" Why not?" said Tom   
The man looked as if he had been working all day. He had bags under his eyes, he had dark brown hair, short cut, brown eyes, and he was short and stubby. He looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly but if anyone disturbed him while he was working you never know.   
" Because we need to know what happened to your daddy." said the man.   
" Nothing happened to my daddy he just fell that's all. " said Tom.   
The man didn't believe him as Tom can see he didn't really care.   
" Well, we will see about that." He gave Tom a sneer look and Tom didn't disobey him because he knew he could never outrun this man. So, he followed the man into the room and sat down.  
" Well, where's your mother? "   
" My mother's dead sir" said Tom.   
Tears started to form inside his eyes and the Man said,   
" Don't start to cry please child. Give me a break. I have been to many houses and I have heard a lot of people cry. So I don't need no more crying going around me."   
" I'm sorry sir. It's just that my mother is dead, my father is injured and those are the only people I know in my life. Except for my friend Lucifer, which my father did not fancy."   
With that Tom started telling what happened while he was crying at the same time. After he was finished he was tired and was out of energy. He didn't want to talk anymore, he wanted to go to sleep, sleep until every problem he had would disappear. The man said,   
" Well I'm sorry for what has happened. Do you have any relatives that you know, that you can stay with?"   
" Ummm…. no sir I don't" Tom said with a weak voice that was barely a whisper.   
The man started to scratch his head, thinking about something. Then he said,   
" Well you can't stay here now can you?"   
Tom answered "no".   
"Well the only place you would have to go to would be an orphanage."   
Tom was wide-eyed. With what he had just heard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't. He covered his ears so they would stop ringing. With that he jumped out of his seat and tried to find that nothing that had happen today really happened, that his mother wasn't dead that his father was not injured. He wanted to be home. This was not his house. This was hell. He knew it, he did. He could sense it. With that his knees went weak. He dropped down, hitting the floor with his fists yelling,   
"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY ME? WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN TO ME?"   
The man went over to Tom and hugged him. Tom didn't like this at all and pushed him away. Tom wasn't good with hugs he hated getting a hug from anyone.  
"Why did this had to happen to me" he asked staring at the man with a sad face.   
" I don't know, but don't worry everything will be fine after this. I promise."   
The man stood up and dusted of his jeans. Tom did the same thing. Tom was staring out at the moon thinking that one day he will be back but it wouldn't be a pleasant time. He stared at the man.   
" Do you really mean it? Do you really mean that all my problems are going to get better?"   
" Well sometimes when something really bad happens it's over and then some good things come out of it and so I'm not really certain what to say to you kid just good luck and stay out of trouble."   
With that they went outside. It was cold and breezy there was no sound at all. The night was dead the only thing that kept going was the sound of the wind. Tom was cold and forgot his jacket.   
" Oh sorry sir but I have seem to forgotten my jacket I'll be right back."   
The man didn't like the idea but it was getting cold so he said   
"Alright but don't be too long or else your going to get in trouble and don't think you can get away from me you understand?"   
"Yes sir "   
" Alright then go in and get your jacket once you got it come back out."   
With that Tom went inside the house. He went to his room and packed some stuff that he would need and he got his jacket out of the closet. He passed by where his father was laying down and looked in. What he found was surprising because he couldn't remember no one else in the house except for the man and his father. He stepped in and saw that his father was gone there was only a puddle of blood.   
" What's going on here?" Tom said shaking his head.   
"Is someone playing games with me or what? I don't know what's happening. Am I going crazy thinking my father got up by himself while unconscious?"   
A lot of questions were building inside his head. Then the questions stopped suddenly. He looked around nothing had changed except now the door had slammed itself and locked Tom inside with no escape at all.   
" Tom. " came a whisper.   
Tom was scared he felt and he felt that he couldn't move a muscle. The voice was in a whisper and Tom couldn't see nothing the room had gone dark and Tom hated the dark ever since he was a child. He thought he couldn't move. Until he did try and that's when he finally felt that he could move his body. He was stunned just a moment and then he went to the door and turned the knob.  
" Darn it, It's locked."  
He tried to find somewhere else to look to see if he can get out. There came a sudden breeze from the outside where it was silent nothing was out tonight it was dead. He looked around and found the window. He ran towards it but something got caught his guard. He was in the air floating he didn't know if this was for real or not he thought he was insane but that voice came again it belonged to a man's voice.  
" Foolish boy you really think you can run away from me?"   
" Who are you? What do you want?" asked Tom in a squeaking voice.  
The man suddenly turned into shape and he said   
" Lumos"  
With that there was light coming to Tom's feet. He didn't know where this light was coming from but he was very happy because he didn't like the dark. It was even worse with this man here with him who he didn't even know. Suddenly Tom gave a gasping breath as he saw the man's face. It was green with white mixed together he looked as if he hadn't eaten for days and his eyes…… oh dear….. his eyes were the worst they were like a snakes eyes but more vicious and more intently to everything around him. His eyes were a weird color of red which was weird to see in a man's eyes because that color did not exist in an eye color. His nose was even worse it looked as if it was ripped of by some kind of animal. One part of it was gone and the other you can merely see the bone part. His mouth looked as if he had never even cracked a smile for centuries his teeth were rotten and he smelled some kind of a weird odor as if something had died on him. He was wearing a black robe which seemed to be weird because ladies only wore them. This seemed funny but Tom couldn't laugh he was too scared of what the man would do to him if he did laugh. Tom didn't want to upset the man he was scary looking and he looked as if he was a walking corpse. The man was almost bald except for a patch on the back of his head which was black. Tom was staring at the stick that the man was holding he was wondering why did he have a stick with him. The stick was about 11 to 13 inches. This man looked worse than Tom did he was very scrawny and bony and he seemed to be walking for days as he looked tired and his robes were all dirty. Tom didn't notice that he was staring at the man until…  
"What are you staring at boy? " asked the man with malice in his voice.  
" Nothing" responded Tom with a squeaking voice.  
" Good." said the man with no patience at all.  
He answered Tom by saying,   
" At the moment I cannot tell you who I am but I can tell you that I am a very powerful person who is not to be messed with. I am here to take you with me. I have seen what your life is like and you don't seem to be needed to take to a muggle orphanage right now. Your life has reminded me of my own. So now I am here and now you will come with me."  
" What I can't come with you!" yelled Tom. He was surprised by his own voice.  
" Don't disobey me boy I don't have the patience with little boys like you."  
" Well what have you come here for?" asked Tom bravely  
With this the man was just staring at Tom with his eyes fixed on him. Tom seemed to be paralyzed. He couldn't move. Then suddenly the man's eyes turned black as though he was deep in thought an no one can disturb him. This scared Tom, he wanted the light to go out and be in the dark again he didn't want to face this man anymore his ugly face was disturbing his self conscience. He thought this was only in his mind so he pinched himself and closed his eyes and when he opened them the man was still there. Tom was startled by the man when he spoke he said,  
" I have come to get you so you an I can destroy the world. We can have all the power we want if we work together properly. We will torture every person that comes in our way and do extraordinary things that no one has yet to see. We will take over the muggle world and the magic world and we will become invincible together you and I can take this world into our hands and smash it into crumples. I can see in the future and past for you and I and that future for us holds great things. I have come to set you straight because in your future I have seen that you would do go deeds and help people." At this he made a face.  
" I can see that with my help you will become like me a slyterin heir and bring glory to your house and bring back the good and bad together. If any witch or wizard stands in our way we will kill them no matter what the circumstances are. There are mudbloods in families and they go to school with other wizard's and witches they don't belong together. In time we would wipe them out and leave the old families as they are. I want to teach you that power is the only way that will bring you to glory and money. To become powerful is every wizard's dream but they are too afraid to do what they think is wrong. In time we will join forces with evil and conquer this world and everything that belongs in it. We will set every death-eater free. In the future wizard's and witches would be too scared to say our names even after what will happen and this still gives us the chance to dwell on their dreams and hopes and crash them down into nothing. So see why I need your help? See how this is important to me? I want you to follow in my footsteps not anyone's else's I will show you what power can really do. I will teach you everything that I know."  
With these last words Tom was open mouth. He understood what the man was saying but what was confusing him were the words such as: Mudbloods, Muggles and the word magic he couldn't believe it he a wizard no this couldn't be. He knew very well that his mother was a witch but he never intended to be in his mother's footsteps. He looked over to the man and found out that his eyes were normal again. Was he just imagining it all? Or was he going insane? What was going on here? Tom was very confused but he knew that no one except him can explain this in time. At this point, Tom didn't care what would happen to him he went straight to door and started banging on it as hard as he could.  
"PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE SIR HELP ME, SOMEONE ANYONE."  
Behind Tom he could hear the man laughing not a pleasant laugh a hard ice cold laugh.  
"You foolish little boy no one can hear you in or out."  
With that the man started towards Tom.  
" DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME I'M WARNING YOU." Tom said threateningly. Tom was surprised by his own voice.  
" You're warning me." said the man with a sneer on his face. He started to laugh again but he didn't stop there. His laugh was like a banshee which was very horrible and the window had cracked and broken. Tom had noticed the window and started towards it. He started to yell.  
" HELP ME! SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME THERE'S A LUNATIC HERE IN THE HOUSE AND I CAN'T GET------"  
Tom started to be lunged backwards by something powerful. He finally hit the wall not too hard. The man stepped forward.  
" YOU FOOLISH LITTLE BRATT. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DISOBEY ME NOW YOU WILL LEARN THAT YOU MUST OBEY AND IF YOU DON'T YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FOR IT. "  
With that the man raised his stick and called the words  
" Crucio "   
With that red sparks came out of the stick and went straight to Tom. He felt pain as if he never felt it before his knees started to get weak and he fell to the floor. He was twitching uncontrollably he rolled over and over he couldn't stop.  
" How I love it when people get tortured. I always get my way." he said this with a sneer on his face.   
Tom was still on the floor clutching his stomach to try to stop the pain but it was hopeless.  
" Please stop this it's hurting me too much, please sir I need help it hurts a lot." said Tom with tears streaming down his eyes. At this the man just laughed he was really enjoying this. How can he be enjoying this? Thought Tom. Tom Wanted this to end he wanted all his problems to be solved. He wished that his mother was still alive so she can protect him from this horrible man. He was wondering what had happened to his father. He was no where in sight. Figures, he might as well leave Tom there and grow up without him how much furry he had towards his father was unspeakable. Then something had popped Tom's wonders it was coming from outside he heard it very clearly but still he had the pain go through him so he couldn't do nothing about it. Tom had thought about the man that was outside waiting for him to come back with his stuff, he had almost forgotten about him. He wished he would hurry and come in but nothing happened for a while. Finally the man got tired of torturing Tom and said,  
" Reducio "  
With those words he stopped twitching and regain a bit of his strength. He still felt a little bit dizzy and weak but he didn't care he was too scared to even care about anything he had no idea what the man had done to him. He finally asked and then the man said,  
" Don't you know anything? I guess you don't as you grew up with your so called muggle father. That thing that I did to you was a curse which helps me keep you back on track I can hurt you very much I can even kill you in an instant but for now we will just use that for right now to keep you in track and….."  
He was about to go on but he suddenly thought he heard footsteps in the hallway. Then he heard…….  
" Tom " a man called out.  
Tom felt relieved it was the same man that was waiting for him outside. He started to yell but nothing from his mouth came out. Something was stopping him from talking that's when Tom saw that the man he was in the room with had his stick up and pointing it at him.   
" Will you be quiet if I let you speak? " said the man breathless.   
Tom nodded and the man took his stick away from Tom's direction.   
" What's with the stick?" he asked  
" That stick you're talking about is my wand as you have seen that I keep on using it and I will keep on using it if you don't shut up. Alright stop asking questions and come with me we have to go now before that man comes." He stared at the door as if scared that something was going to come through.  
The man grabbed Tom's sleeve and started to pull on him so they could hurry out. Tom didn't want to go anywhere with this stranger. Tom pulled back and yelled,  
" I DON'T WANT TO COME WITH YOU, I WANT TO BE HOME TO MY REAL FAMILY NOT YOU. NOT MY FATHER MY OWN FAMILY." Tom was out of breath and he collapsed to the floor taking in some deep breaths. The man went down on one knee and said,  
" WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO COME THEN I GUESS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO COME WITH YOU."   
With that he pointed his wand at Tom and with a blast of purple smoke, he was gone. Tom got up and looked around nothing has changed he still felt the same so what did that man mean by coming with him? With that he went to the door and found it unlocked he called for the man and he came almost running.  
" Where have you been?" he asked.  
" I was just trying to find my father he's not in the same place as he was before. What happened to him? " asked Tom even though he didn't care about his father it was the only thing that he could think of as the best excuse.  
" The people next door called the ambulance and they had transferred your daddy over there." said the man but Tom saw that he had flinched a bit and when he did that he knew he was lying.   
Tom went back and got his suitcase and jacket and started to head off to the car when he felt as if something seemed different about him. He felt as if he can do whatever he wanted, he felt as if he could rule the world, he felt he could do all the things that the insane man told him inside the house. It gave him shivers just thinking about it.  
When they got into the car Tom said,  
" Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Tom Riddle and you may I ask is?"  
" Oh sorry. I did the same thing my name is Elliot Nott."  
" Nice to meet you Elliot" said Tom  
" Same to you Tom"  
They have been introduced to each other and now Tom was going somewhere he thought would be worth living that just being home all alone just having Lucifer to talk to but now he was going to an orphanage to meet new kids his age. He wore a smile on his face just know he would have a good time.   
Oh how wrong Tom's predictions about the orphanage was.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Tom had fallen asleep in the car. He had a dream about the same man that was at the house with him that had suddenly disappeared. In the dream Tom was in a place where he didn't recognized at all. He was 16 years old with Jet-black hair and he had some kind of pin on his pajamas that had the letter P on it. He was at some school. It was night outside and the rain was trickling down the windows. Tom had no idea why he was wearing some pajamas that he didn't even know that he had. . He suddenly felt pain inside his head and fell down from his weak knees. When he fell down to his knees the pain was still going through him and with that he grabbed his head with his arms. Tom started to say,  
" No not again, please not again. Stop this I can't go on. Please stop all of this I don't have the heart to do it."  
Suddenly he heard someone else in the room, a voice to be exact. A deep voice which he remembered from a long time ago which came to him quite often when it wanted him to do something or hurt someone. It was the same voice which had wanted to take him away from the muggle Orphanage when he was 7. The voice suddenly spoke and said,  
" You know you like to do this don't deny me boy or else you know what's going to happen to you. You can't say no to me and you know it. You disobey me because I am part of your body and mind and you know from time to time I can take over and leave you behind just watching what I do to your school friends." The voice snarled at him  
Tom was just about to the limit where he thought he would pass out but with that he got up and started to go down to the great hall and he opened the door and there stood a girl. She was five foot two, a little bit longer than shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes, she also had round spectacle glasses which looked pretty good on her, was she pretty? Yes, but she was also one of the top students in her class. Tom just stood there a moment and remembered he had his wand inside his pajamas and with that he took it out and pointed it to the girl. Saying some words he and there. He listened to the corridors to see if anyone was coming until he heard not a footstep, but something slithering in the halls. The girl only had a chance to scream when she faced Tom and something that had frightened her from behind him which had started to creep down the halls when it was finished with what it was sent for.  
With that he heard the voice of the man again but he couldn't hear what the man was saying because he was being awakened by Elliot from his dream. Somehow that dream was almost real to Tom as if he had lived through it. He still felt a little bit shaky but then he recuperated and got his strength back.  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning when they had finally arrived. This was a different village. It looked like a village, cut off from the world, surrounded in bitterness and chaos. Where the warmth of life ceases to exist. Saturated in it's hatred with death lingering around, imposing a constant reminder, imposing fear and anxiety of the residents that still linger about. The chill of the nights air, cast shadows upon the empty, lifeless emptyshells of houses, some still stand ruins from disrepair and years of neglect. As the wind carried its song of sorrow across the distilled roof tops crying out in agony, letting the few remaining know of its pain.  
Tom just took one look and he thought that this place was very dark. He was thinking about how in the future this Orphanage would have many secrets to be told as the days were to come. The steps to the Orphanage were old and dirty and some of the pavement had cracks.  
Elliot and Tom had started to go up the steps until they heard someone scream inside the Orphanage. Tom stood back not wanting to enter the Orphanage he hated when anyone screamed it always sent some chills down his spine. With that Elliot grabbed Tom's hand and nudge him to go up the steps. They did this together and walked up the steps and Elliot found the doorbell and ranged it. "Ding-Dong" it singed. They heard footsteps approaching them and then a lady about 54 years old answered the door. She was wearing a night gown that came down to her ankles. She had a face compared to a porcelain doll she didn't look all that old. She had blue eyes and her cheeks were pinkish and she looked nice but deep inside Tom had the feeling that this was just a trick for adults.   
" Yes?" she asked in a hurried manner kind of tone.  
" Good evening ma'am, I am here to see you because I have a boy who is about the age of 7 who needs a home to stay in for awhile and I was wondering if you can take him in your Orphanage at the moment? If you don't have any room then we can go find another Orphanage if you like?" asked Elliot.  
The lady seemed to be thinking because she didn't respond until a little after a minute.  
" Well since that boy, Sean just got adopted then I guess I have room for one more. Follow me please." she said.  
Elliot and Tom took a step inside and looked around the room they were in. It was a small room, it's walls painted white, their tables were long because of the many children they had there. It was surprising that they had found the inside of the house at least clean and not dirty like the outside was. Elliot step inside her office and Tom was to wait outside and not touch a thing and not to make any noises. The other children were still upstairs sleeping.  
So, Tom just took a seat on one of cushioned seats and stared at the closed door.  
"What are you doing looking at the door?" said a small boy which made Tom jump.  
"I'm just waiting to see them come out. Please don't frighten me like that no more I hate it when people sneak up on you." said Tom  
"Oh sorry that I had frightened you I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know who you are and what are you doing here." said the boy with an excited face.   
" Well it's a long story but I came here with a man who said he was going to help me out because my mommy is dead and my daddy is in the hospital injured so he brought me here to see if I can stay here. My name is Tom Riddle and you are? "  
" I'm Frankie McKee. Sorry about your parents. Mine died from a disease which was rare and the doctors had no way of finding the cure for it, so eventually they died."  
" Nice to meet you Frankie, do you mind if I call you Frank for short? " asked Tom  
" No problem that's what everybody here calls me so you may as likely." said Frank.  
Tom was happy he had met someone that was willing to be his friend. Frank had dirty blondish hair which looked almost brown. He had freckles on his cheeks and he had the complexion of a rat. He had a long nose which looked like it could poke someone's eyes out, his eyes were brown and looked like they have almost cried all their life. Frank is 8 years old and he was 4 feet tall which was pretty amazing for the age that he has. He was wearing his pajamas which were black and had red stripes on them. Frank was skinny as a bone but he was very energetic.   
They were there together just talking and then the door suddenly open. Frank as he was not suppose to be there with Tom went and hide himself behind a wall. Elliot came out and so did the old lady.   
" Well Tom I guess this is home for now we will wait and see where you end up at. I already fixed all the paper work and stuff that needed to be taken care of. Please don't get into trouble and I hope that everything will be alright with you. Well I'm going to have to go now."  
He turned to the lady and said something in her ear and she nodded. With that he took Tom's hand and shook it. With that he went out the door and didn't turn back.  
Now the only people in the room were the old lady and Tom. 


End file.
